


When I Kiss You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during Season 2 Episode 5 Reptile Boy. Angel tries to fight temptation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When I Kiss You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 724  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 2 Episode 5 Reptile Boy. It isn't a fairytale but Buffy can't help wanting it anyway.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

Angel stood still, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he watched her turn and run from him.

_This isn't some fairy tale. When I kiss you... you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after._

_No... when you kiss me, I wanna die._

 

The words repeated over and over again in his mind until he thought he would go insane. 

Buffy didn’t know what she was saying, what she was asking for, or worse what she was tempting with her very innocence. How could she? She was so young. She couldn’t know how hard it was for him not to give in to the temptation and give her what she wanted.

But he knew better. He was still a monster. When you tempt the devil there was always a price to be paid. And damn she was tempting him. In all of his years he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her.

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he fought the urge to go after her. 

As his fingers unclenched her name slipped from his lips. “Buffy.” Another growl ripped from his throat and echoed through the trees. 

He shouldn’t do this but he couldn’t stop himself from running after her. Within minutes he fastened his fingers around her arm and spun her around to face him.

“Angel.” She whispered his name like a lifeline as her heart hammered in her chest.

“Buffy.” He stare into her eyes, his mouth opened. Angel knew he should say something to make her give up on him. He had to make her understand he was a monster and she shouldn’t want anything to do with him. But he couldn’t. 

With a groan of surrender Angel pulled her into his arms, lowered his head and whispered against her lips. “Stop me, please.”

_Why would she do such a foolish thing? Especially when Angel was about to give her the one thing she wanted. _She shook her head. “I can’t.”__

__In an agony of want, desire and need Angel captured Buffy’s lips. As her mouth parted in a sigh he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped inside the warm cavern of her mouth to duel with hers in the age-old ritual._ _

__

__The moment Angel’s lips had touched hers Buffy knew she was right. When he kissed her she did want to die. She would gladly die over and over again just as long as Angel didn’t stop kissing her._ _

__This kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as if her whole body was more alive in this moment than it had ever been. She felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out with every cell of her body turning to cinder._ _

__His hands roamed her back, holding her tighter as she tangled her fingers in his hair, the soft strands slid through her fingers like silk. A whimper escaped her as her body went pliant in his arms._ _

__

__The second Angel felt his fangs brush against her lips he quickly raised his head before he could hurt her. From the minute he had seen her he could tell she was so full of life but seeing her now was like watching her come alive for the very first time. Her eyes were passion filled, her lips swollen from his kiss and she had never been more beautiful._ _

__A small bead of blood began to swell on her bottom lip. Angel cussed out loud. _How could he have been so fucking stupid?_ Carefully he held her away from his body and gently wiped the blood from her lip with the pad of his thumb. “See, I told you this wasn’t a fairytale.” The disgust was plain in his voice._ _

__A satisfied smile crossed Buffy’s face as she touched her bottom lip with her fingers. “And I still wanna die.”_ _

__“This can’t happen again.” Every cell in his body screamed in protest. He wanted it to happen again. He needed it like he needed blood to survive. But he couldn’t do it. Loving her wasn’t worth the risk to her life no matter how good she had felt in his arms._ _

__Buffy caressed his cheek, a teasing smile played at the corners of her mouth as she whispered, “You wanna bet?”_ _


End file.
